Masks
by ferretgirl-1124
Summary: The titans have started to develop feelings for each other that are more then friendly...will thier love be returned? Starfire x Robin Raven x BB Cyborg x ? 5th chapter now up! [Completed]
1. Open Hearts and Empty Minds

_**Masks**_

_Time: 5:24 p.m.  
__Date: October 12th  
__Place: Teen Titan's tower_

"Robin? Are you here?" Starfire asked the metal door. She had been knocking on Robin's door for a few minutes, and had gotten no response "I must speak to you, Robin!" she said, more forcefully. They had returned from Tamaran a few days ago, and she wished to speak to him about his odd behavior on their trip "Robin!" she cried once more, then sighed and turned away from his door.

The door slid open to show Robin wearing his usual uniform "What is it, Starfire?" He snapped, his eyes narrowing.

A bright smile lit up her face as she turned to face him "Robin! You have opened your door!" she said joyfully "I have not seen you since we have returned to earth." She said, in her usual sweet, playful voice.

"Ya, well…" he shifted nervously and frowned "I've been busy. What's up?"

"I wish to speak to you about the trip. Did I do something wrong? You seemed very angry with me."

"No, not you Starfire…I was just…" he sighed "Never mind. Listen, I'm in the middle of something. I'll talk to you later." He turned and disappeared into the gloom of his room. The door slid shut, startling Starfire. She stared at the metal before her for a few seconds, then sighed and walked down the hall towards her room.

* * *

Robin stared around his room sadly. It was in total disarray; he just didn't care enough to clean up after himself. He was glad he had gotten rid of Starfire, but he wished he hadn't had to lie to her. Truthfully, hadn't really done anything since they had gotten back three days ago. He had too much to think about to really want to do anything. Like the butterflies that showed up in his stomach every time he came near the redheaded alien.

Could it be that he had really fallen for the young princess? He hoped not…it wasn't that she was a bad girl, god knows, it was just that he had nothing to offer her, and therefore no chance with her. Besides, if she did like him, what would her parents say? She was royalty for a distant planet; he was human with no exceptional skills. The masked boy sighed and buried his head in his hands, and was starting to sink into a light doze when the alarm went off. It was going to be a helluva long day…

* * *

"What's the problem?" Cyborg yelled as he charged into the main room. Much to his surprise, the room was empty. The game system was still set up because he and Beast Boy had been racing each other earlier, but that was the only sign that anyone had been in that day "Robin? Raven? Star? BB?" he asked, peering around the room.

The alarm was starting to get annoying, so he strode to the command center and turned it on "What's up?"

A small, nervous looking man stared at him "Are you Robin?"

Cyborg sighed and shook his head "No, I'm Cyborg. Robin isn't in right now; what's wrong?"

The man stared at him for a few more seconds, then shrugged "Alright. My shop exploded; I don't know what happened, it just went up. The cops haven't found any remnants of a bomb though, and I was wondering if the Teen Titans could investigate it."

Now it was Cyborg's turn to stare "This is an emergency?" he asked the empty room "Alright, what's the name of your shop? I'll come check it out."

"Paul's Pizza." The man said simply, then turned off his communicator, leaving Cyborg to stare at the blank screen.

"Paul's…" the hybrid whispered, blood slowly draining from the human side of his face. Beast Boy and Raven had gone out to get lunch for them many hours ago, and had mentioned going to Paul's. At this thought Cyborg fainted, falling to the ground just as Robin and Starfire rushed in.

* * *

_Time: 11:33 a.m.  
__Date: October 12th  
__Place: Paul's Pizza_

"Now will you tell me why you've been so fidgety lately?" a rough monotone said clearly over the chatter of other voices.

"Er…well, see, Rae…" Beast Boy trailed off and sighed "Listen, do we have to talk here?"

"I assumed that the reason we were here was to talk." She said calmly "That's what you told me as you were dragging me from the tower."

Beast Boy sighed again, hoping they would call his order number to give him more time to think, "Well…Listen, Rae…There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Raven looked at him sharply, sensing odd emotions coming off her friend and extremely secret crush. Confusion, Embarrassment, Nervousness, and…Love??? She gaped at him, barely hearing his next words.

"See, Rae, I really like you, and I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime…"

**Raven POV**

……

**End POV**

As Raven stared in shock at the green boy across from her, the last thread of control over her emotions snapped, and the gas tanks in the back of the restaurant exploded with enough force to drive the two teens through nearby window.

* * *

A/N:

Well, that was part one. Hope you like it. It might take a while to get the next part up, it might not; depends on how much homework I get sigh Ciao


	2. Suprises and Pain

_Time: 6:00 p.m.  
__Date: October 11th  
__Place: Paul's Pizza_

"Cyborg, I am sure they are fine." Starfire said as Cyborg pulled the t-car into Paul's Pizza's parking lot. She stared at the wreckage, the hopeless look on her face clashing with her reassuring words.

Robin stared at the restaurant blankly, still in shock. Raven, Beast boy…they were a part of his life. A part that had become so familiar that he had stopped really noticing them. He hadn't even said goodbye this afternoon…he bit his lip as he climbed out of the car. His head was starting to pound, and he wanted to go home, crawl into bed, and pretend this day had never happened.

"You the titans?" a man yelled as he walked towards them. Cyborg recognized him as the small, nervous man that he had talked to earlier.

"Yes." Robin said, surveying the damage. "What happened?"

"The gas tanks blew." The man turned and stared at what had once been a successful restaurant. "Don't know why though. Cops could find a single thing wrong with them. They just…" he trailed off and threw his hands up into the air to signify an explosion.

"Were there any survivors?" Cyborg said, worried. If his best friend was dead…he shook his head and came out of his thoughts just in time to hear the mans response.

"Yep. Everyone lived but the cooks'…poor guys. They were standing so close…they never had a chance." He sighed "If you need to know anything more, talk to them." He motioned to the cops "I need to go lay down." The man wandered off towards a blue car on the edge of the parking lot.

The three watched them go, then exchange a worried look "We should go check the hospital next." Robin said, as he started walking towards the building "I don't know why we're here…its not like we have that good of a chance of fighting anything…"

"Your right, you don't." a cool voice said from behind them. A tall man had walked up behind them while they were talking. Robin jumped and spun around to face the speaker "Detective Johnson." The man continued, holding out his hand "I've been out here for hours, and haven't found a single clue." He smiled sadly "Looks like it was just a freak accident…"

Robin shook his hand slowly, thinking, "Could be. But I have an idea…" he looked at Starfire and Cyborg "C'mon, lets go to the hospital. I think we should interview some of the patients."

The detective watched them go, his hands stuck in his pockets casually "feel free to try, but I gotta warn you; none of them are talking much."

Robin waved to show he had heard and the three titans drove off.

* * *

_Time: 7:14 p.m.  
__Date: October 11th  
__Place: Hospital, room #634_

"Raven? Raven, please wake up…" a small green skinned figure knelt beside a hospital, sobbing "Please! I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you…" Beast Boy reached up and placed his hand against the goth girl's cheek affectionately "Please wake up. I promise I won't be annoying if you wake up." He begged.

"That would be a pretty hard promise for you to keep, dontcha think?"

Beast Boy jumped and looked at the doorway where Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg stood "Guys! H-how…?"

"We got a call about an emergency at Paul's pizza. We remembered that you and Raven had been there, so we decided to check for you here." Robin said, one of his mask-brow-things arching slightly as he watched the changeling's expression "Do you know what happened?

Beast Boy looked at his hand and sighed "Yes…" he said softly "The reason I asked Raven to go with me to get food was because I was going to tell her how I felt." He looked at Cyborg, knowing his friend would understand. The hybrid nodded grimly, so BB sighed and continued, "We were waiting for our food and I just…told her, you know? I first I didn't think she was listening and then…Boom. The place blew. We got thrown out a window, but Rae put up a shield in time to keep us from getting hurt. But she kept it up for too long. She drained her power to make sure that I was safe…" he looked down, another tear trickling down his cheek.

"How do you feel about friend Raven?" Starfire asked, confused.

"I love her." The boy answered sadly. "And now she's in a coma because she didn't pay attention to her own limitations…" he scowled "Why? Why was she so stupid??" he glared at the other three, demanding an explanation.

"I don't know man…" Cyborg replied softly "But I don't think she was stupid. I think she just loved you too much to chance you getting hurt…" the hybrid turned as he spoke, and left the room where three titans stood, stunned.

* * *

A/N: Wee! Chappie two…you like? No? Well, anyways…I know I shouldn't have put so many multiple chapter fics up at once, but I couldn't help it. They'll all be updated in due time, I promise. R&R! 


	3. Jealousy and Tears

Jealousy and Tears

_Time: 7:31 p.m.  
__Date: October 11th  
__Place: Hospital parking lot_

"Cyborg?"

"Go away."

"Why? What did I do?" Beast Boy stepped into the ring of yellow, sickly glow cast by the streetlight, his big eyes watching his friend closely. The hybrid was leaning up against the t-car, ignoring the green boy as best he could.

"Nothing." Cyborg muttered, glaring out at the street. "But don't you think your girlfriend will be missing you?"

Beast Boy stared at him, shocked "W-what? Cy, she's in a coma!" he took a step closer, frowning "Wait…I know why you're acting so weird…your jealous, aren't you?" he scowled at his friend "Aren't you?"

"No!" the other boy yelled, suddenly angry.

"Yes, you are! I can tell!" The green boys eye's flashed, "Why didn't you tell me? I told you a long time ago that I love her…and you decided to confess NOW?"

The hybrid turned to him, stunned "Beast…" he said, blinking "That's…"

"No! I don't want to hear it!" Beast Boy glared at him, and threw up his arms in a defensive gesture as he took a step back "I thought you were my friend, Cyborg! I trusted you!"

Cyborg flinched. Beast Boy was never angry…never "No, Beast, I don't like..."

"SHUT UP!" he screamed, cutting his ex-best friend off "Now you're _lying _to me?" he turned and ran towards the hospital, stopping only once to yell "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" over his shoulder before disappearing into the giant building. Cyborg watched him go, shocked, then sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands. And if anyone had asked, he would have denied that he ever cried.

* * *

_Time: nonexistent_  
_Date: nonexistent  
__Place: Raven's mind_

"Raven, are you okay?" a mournful voice asked.

The Goth girl opened her eyes to see…herself. "Oh…sadness." She mumbled, sitting up "What happened?"

Worry dashed forward and put a hand to her forehead "Are you alright? How do you feel?"

Raven shooed her away "I'm fine. What happened?"

Happy skipped towards her, throwing flowers over Raven and her other emotions "Beast Boy said he loved us!" she crowed, hugging anger, who promptly pushed her away.

"He said he _liked _us." Doubt corrected, sharing a mournful look with sadness

"Ohh…that's right." Raven said softly, staring at her hands "And I blew the Pizza Place up." She gasped, then looked at anger "Is Beast Boy okay?" she said, feeling oddly close to the verge of panic.

"Who cares? He's annoying…" the emotion muttered.

"He's fine." Knowledge said calmly. "In fact the reason you're here is because he is alright."

"Run that by me again." Raven said, looking at the matron of her mind.

"When he admitted that he cared for you, you lost control of your emotions, causing the gas tanks in the pizzeria to explode."

Raven nodded "I got that."

"When it exploded, you threw up a shield to protect yourself and Beast Boy. Because of your panic, you kept it up longer then you should have, and drained yourself. You're in a coma, Raven, and Beast Boy and the others are worried about you."

Raven sighed, "I know…" she looked around at her emotions "Is there any way to break out of this?"

"No. You must give yourself time to heal!" Worry said, biting her fingernails in, well, worry.

"But..."

"Worry is right. You will stay here until you are completely healed. End of story." Knowledge walked away, leaving Raven alone to deal with her unruly emotions

* * *

A/N: End third chappie! Oh, and for those of you that are confused, Cyborg isn't jealous that Beast Boy got Raven, he's jealous of Raven because he's afraid that his best friend will be too busy for him now…so, ya. RR, please!

p.s. for those of you that are waiting for more StarxRobin, there will be a lot of it in the next chapter.


	4. Old Friends and New Worries

_Time:_ 5:30 p.m.  
_Date:_ October 17  
_Place:_ Hospital, Room #634

"Things have been pretty quiet lately, huh?" Beast Boy whispered, still refusing to let go of Raven's hand.

"Yes, luckily. I don't think we could have handled things without you two." Robin sighed settling back into the uncomfortable hospital chair. He sat across the bed from the green skinned boy, giving him his daily update on events in town.

"I'm sorry." The changeling mumbled. Bags had formed under his eyes and his normally mussed hair was beginning to resemble a field of brambles. He hadn't moved from his position beside Raven's bed for a week, and it was starting to take its toll.

"Beast Boy…" Robin said nervously "She's been in this coma for a week now. The doctors…"

Beast Boy cut him off sharply "The doctors don't know anything! Raven's different! SHE'LL BE FINE!" he bellowed the last sentence, trying to convince himself as much as Robin.

Robin pressed back against the chair, his face grim, but his eyes sad. "Alright…" he stood and turned towards the door, his cloak billowing out behind him from his sudden movement "Oh, and Cyborg says he's sorry." And with that the masked teen stalked through the door, slamming it behind him.

* * *

_Time:_ 7:00 p.m.  
_Date:_ October 17  
_Place:_ Titans Tower

"So? Is he coming home?"

"¿Dónde es el verde pelado uno?"

"No. When I tried to talk to him about it, he screamed at me."

"I am greatly worried for friend Raven…"

"We all are. But I think Beast Boy has lost it."

"Well, she did get hurt protecting him. How depressing would it be if the girl you loved almost died saving you?"

"Good point. I still think he has _lost it_ though."

"¡La piel verde es insana!"

"Friend Beast Boy has lost something?"

"It's an expression."

"Ah. Like 'walk the dog'?"

"No, that's a yoyo trick."

"¡Yoyo!"

"Oh."

Um…we were talking about BB and Raven, remember?"

"Oh, right."

The alarm went off suddenly, breaking up the conversation. Robin hit a button, putting the caller on the big screen so that Starfire, Cyborg, Aqua lad, Bumblebee, Speedy, and Mas y Menos could see. Beast Boy's face appeared on screen, looking gaunt and tired.

"Guys, something happened to Raven."

* * *

End chapter 4 :)

Okay, people, contest time! If you can guess who said what in the conversation in the second part, you will get a guest appearance in the next chapter! Just send me your answers of email!

A huge thank you is owed to Misguided Genius for beta reading for me!hugglesThank you!

For you RobStar fans...sorry. I plannedon getting around to it this chapter, but my muse wouldn't let me. I'll probably dedicate the whole next chapter to them...bye:)


	5. Forgiveness and Love

_Time: _7:23 p.m.  
_Date: _October 17th  
_Place: _T-car, halfway to the hospital

"AHHH!"

The t-car swerved as Cyborg spun in his seat to look at the back "Who screamed?" he snarled, turning around again as soon as he saw no one was injured.

Bumblebee glared at Mas y Menos, her cheeks flushing with rage "They tickled me!" she snapped, smacking the twins.

The boys took no notice of her anger. Instead, they looked at each other cheered, wide grins on their faces "¡Ha¡La abeja es ticklish!"

"This is no time to be playing around…" Cyborg muttered, gritting his teeth as he waited for the red light to change.

"Little monsters…" bumblebee hissed at them, slouching down in her seat with her arms crossed. Aqua lad, who sat on the left of her, looked over and raised his eyebrow slightly, then looked out the window again.

"Well, at least we're not crowded…" Speedy said from the passenger seat, lounging back with his arms behind his head.

"True. It's a good thing Robin said he would give Star a ride on his bike."

* * *

_Time: _7:25 p.m.  
_Date: _October 17th  
_Place: _Robin's motorcycle 

"Thank you for the ride, Robin."

Robin blushed and trained his eyes on the red light, determined not to look at her. If she saw the blush she would ask about it, and then it would be all over. "No problem Star." He muttered. But it was a problem. A big problem.

When he had offered the ride, he had forgotten that she would have to hold on to him. Or so he kept telling himself 'She's…so…close…' his barely functioning brain managed to whisper over and over again.

"Robin? Are you alright?" in an effort to speak over the sound of traffic, Starfire leaned forward and spoke directly into his ear. In the process she managed to press even closer, and her breath ghosted over his neck, causing goose bumps to pop up, accompanied by a slight shiver

"Ya, I'm fine…" he mumbled, hunching over slightly, trying to get a little farther away from her. He had almost looked back over his shoulder and kissed her…which would have been a very, very bad thing.

"But Robin." She persisted "You are bright red, and you are sweating. Perhaps you are sick!" she gasped, something that would have sounded melodramatic coming from anyone else, but sounded perfectly natural coming from her.

"No, Star, I'm fine. Worry about Raven. She's the one that's hurt." He said, sounding a little harsher then he meant to. He felt her stiffen then pull back slightly, and could tell she was hurt "Star, I-I'm not mad…" he stuttered, then stopped. Best just to leave it here, before he made it worse one way or another.

Finally the hospital came into view and he let out a breath that he did not realize he had been holding. Could he have been any dumber?

_

* * *

Time: _7:34 p.m.  
_Date:_ October 17th  
_Place: _The hospital, room #634

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, looking embarrassed "Well, when I call you her heart monitor had just stopped beating…I thought she was dead. But it turned out that her power just short circuited it or something…heh…" he looked down at the goth girl the law looking up at him and smiled.

Raven smiled back, albeit wanly, then looked over at the others, frowning. She usually didn't pry into her friend's emotions and thoughts. Not only did it give her a headache, but she didn't want to invade their privacy. However, you didn't have to be an empath to realize something was wrong.

Waves of emotions were coming off Star and Robin. Relief, small hints of worry, annoyance…those were aimed towards her and Beast Boy. However, she also felt anger, hurt, annoyance from Robin that was aimed at himself, and a feeling of despair and the need to apologize. As far as she could tell, something had happened between them, something big.

She frowned, then looked at Beast Boy. "Beast? Why don't you and the others go get some food? I want to talk to Star…" Beast Boy glanced at her, suspicious, then sighed and nodded. Once the others had left, Raven turned to her alien friend. "Star, what happened?"

Star jumped slightly and blushed "Nothing has happened, friend Raven! I am greatly relieved to see you well!"

Raven snorted and leaned back against her pillows "I may be sick, but I'm not stupid. Spill it. Something made you two very tense around each other."

The tamaranian hesitated, then sighed "We were driving here on Robin's motorcycle, and he was very red. I was worried for him, but when I asked he snapped at me and told me to worry for you. I do not know what I have done to make him angry…how can I apologize?" she collapsed in a chair near Raven's bed, looking distraught.

"Well…" Raven said slowly, allowing a small smirk to surface on her face "I do have an idea…"

* * *

_Time: _8:03 p.m.  
_Date: _October 17th  
_Place: _Hospital, Cafeteria

"Hey, Cyborg?"

Cyborg turned around to see his green friend rubbing his arm ashamedly "Ya, BB?" he said, warily, hoping he wasn't about to get yelled at again.

"I…I'm sorry." His head was bowed and turned slightly to the left to avoid meeting his friend's gaze.

Cyborg smiled broadly and pulled him into a bear hug "I am too, BB. But I forgive you."

Beast Boy grinned and awkwardly patted his friend on the back "Cyborg…can't…breath…"

Grinning, the hybrid released him "So, what made you change your mind?"

The changeling smiled slightly "I've been here a week, remember? I had a lot of time to think. Sorry, man."

They shared another quick smile, and then went their own separate ways to go find food._

* * *

Time: _9:00 p.m.  
_Date: _October 17th  
_Place: _Titan's Tower.

A slight breeze gusted over the roof of Jump city's one and only giant T shaped building, running mischievous fingers through the girls thick red hair and ruffling the boys cape playfully.

"Nice night, isn't it?" The boy leaned against the railing and looked over the sea, pretending to admire when in reality he was watching the girl. Everything about her enchanted him…her courage, her grace, her understanding nature, the way the moon made her look even more lovely then usual, a feat which he before thought impossible.

"Indeed it is. I am glad the hospital allowed Raven to return home so soon." The girl said softly, putting her elbows upon the railing and laying her head against her hands.

The boy nodded, giving up all pretensions and turning to stare at her "You know, you look lovely tonight." He began, hoping against hope that he would finally be able to tell her how he felt. Unfortunately, at that moment, his words were cut off. Fortunately he did not feel like objecting.

Starfire took a step back, blushing, hoping that Raven had been right when she said that Robin would like the kiss. It was not something she would have done before, though she did have feelings for him. She was simply to shy. It was the thought of the fight that gave her the courage to make the first move.

Robin took a step back too, his eyes wide from shock. She had kissed him. _She _had kissed him. She had kissed _him_! As his brain reeled from shock, he realized that he had been talking for the past few second and hadn't even noticed it. "Ghrdjshlks…" true, it was just a jumble of syllables, but something in there had to make sense, right "Love you…" ah, there it was.

He blinked. Wait. The one legible thing had been…"Love you"? All thoughts were effectively cut off as Starfire kissed him again, her eyes shining with joy.

* * *

End chapter 5. Mwhahaha! Finally, a long chapter. And I got to the StarRob romance! Woo! Do not fear, fans of RobStar...Robin meant it when he said he loved her. He was just shocked that he managed to say it.

Warning: Sorry for those of you that dislike it, but from this point on there will be some slash. Not that there is much left...if the muses cooperate with me, there will only be two more chapters to go. Ta!


	6. Denial and Acceptance

Denial and Acceptance

I've suspected it for a while now. I don't know what happened to make me accept it, but something did.

I just wish I knew how to make him accept it.

So many things could wrong. I think I'm going to get sick if I keep worrying about it, but I can't help it. So I just have to hope.

I know I have almost no chance of convincing him. I'm almost positive that he doesn't feel the same way.

I just can't help it…everyone else is so happy, why can't I be? Raven finally woke up, and Beast Boy hasn't been more then two feet from her since then. And Robin and Star finally got together. About damn time, too…but what about me? Seeing him here, so close...I almost admitted how I feel about him. But I didn't.

I'm scared. At first I thought I had fallen for him, because of Robin. I always liked Rob, but I'm really good at hiding things. And it was pretty obvious he liked Star, you know? Then he came along…and I thought I liked him just because of how much he was like Robin. But I got to know him, and I fell for him. They all think I'm after someone else, don't they?

Who cares. I know Beast Boy suspects, but I know he doesn't care. That BB for you…always ready to look past the preconceptions and see the real you. Will he though? We're nothing alike, not really. Well, might as well try I suppose.

Here I go, ready to take the plunge. God, please don't let him freak out…

* * *

_Time:_ 10:03 p.m  
_Date:_ October 20th  
_Place:_ Titan's tower

The sound of knuckles rapping against metal echoed through the halls briefly, fortunately unnoticed by the occupants of the nearby rooms.

"Cyborg?" The door slid open to show a rumpled looking Speedy, his eyes narrowed slightly "It's ten o' clock man. What's up?"

Cyborg blushed slightly "Umm…damn. This is hard to say. Promise you won't freak out?"

Speedy's eyebrow arched and nodded, stifling a yawn. "Sure."

"I think I love you."

Speedy's yawn became a choke as he tried to breath in and out at the same time "W-what? Your gay?" he stared at Cyborg in shock.

"Bi, actually. Why?"

"Just surprising, you know? You don't seem like you are. So if you're Bi, why aren't you after Bumblebee?" Speedy was still shocked, but hadn't screamed and run away, which Cyborg took as a good sign.

The hybrid shrugged "She's cool, but not my type."

"And I am?"

Cyborg blushed "Listen, I'm sorry. I knew I shouldn't have done this…sorry for bugging you, man."

"So now you regret it?" Speedy grinned slightly "I'm just impressed that you had the guts to do that. Most guys wouldn't have, even if they were sure."

"Sure of what?" It was Cyborg's turn to arch his eyebrow.

"That the guy they were after was gay. Or Bi. Whatever." Speedy shrugged and yawned "Names don't really mean much, you know?"

Cyborg blinked. He hadn't thought about whether Speedy was gay or not, just whether or not he would accept that he was. "So…um…" he scratched his head, confused "I'm not really sure what your saying here."

"What I'm saying is that we'll have to figure out who has to do the traveling from tower to tower. Because I'm not sure about love, but I wouldn't mind spending some time with you." Speedy smirk slightly as Cyborg's shocked look, then yawned again "Night, man. See you in the morning." And with that he closed his door, leaving the hybrid to blink stupidly for a few more seconds before finally registering what had just happened.

His "YESSSS!" echoed around the tower several times, and by that time the next night he and Speedy had a visiting schedule planned.

* * *

Okay, I know, weird pairing. I have always seen Cyborg as gay or at least Bi, but in spite of that I was originally planning to put him with Bumblebee. Then one day my muse came up and smacked me and told me that a SpeedyxCyborg pairing was in order. CyborgxBumblebee and CyborgxJynx fans, please don't kill me! Blame the evil muses.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Time: _3:00 p.m.

_Date: _October 12th, two years later

_Place: _Titan's Tower

"Woo!" Beast Boy whooped excitedly as he bounced around the living room, hyper beyond human comprehension. He grabbed Raven and kissed her then jumped back, laughing.

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes, unable to keep a slight smile off her lips. It was almost their two-year anniversary, and they had decided to celebrate with the other titans, since the two other couples had gotten together at about the same time. It just made since.

Cyborg was lounging back in the couch, shoveling down handfuls of popcorn. Speedy sat next to him, not quite touching, but close enough. They were not demonstrative with their relationship, and it had taken the others almost three months to noticed that the two of them were traveling just a little more then was necessary. Beast Boy had been hurt that has friend hadn't told him, but had quickly gotten over it.

Star and Robin, on the other hand probably couldn't have been closer. They lay, claiming the end of the couch for them to lounge in. Robin was behind Star with his arm around her waist, and his propped up on his other arm so that he could see the TV.

"BB, calm down man." Cyborg snapped, throwing some popcorn at him "The movie's about to start." Beast Boy laughed again, and then threw himself down on the couch next to Raven, ignoring her half-joking glare.

All three couples had made it two years…it was amazing, and none of them could have predicted it would happen, but it had. They all still had their squabbles and fights, of course, but nothing major.

Happily ever after may not exist, but this was close enough that they couldn't tell the difference.

End.

* * *

Woo! It's finally done! Go me!(happy dance) My first multiple stroy to ever be completed!

Big thanks to Deranged Genius who has been Betaing for me since the fourth chapter and helping me sort out the plot from the begining. Big thanks to all my reviewers too, sorry I was too lazy to dot he feedback for every episode. Thanks agian! Bye:)


End file.
